Hetalia - The Diabolic Clock in the Mansion
by Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: Spring break has arrive to Hetalia High and everyone is excited to have fun, but when someone mentions about the house on the hill and a bet is made, a group of friends find themselves in a situation where life and death is on the line and the time is lost. (Inspired by HetOni)
1. Entry I : Prologue

_**Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors**_

_**Hetalia;**_

_**The Diabolic Clock in the Mansion**_

_**Warning: Contains Angst, blood, cursing, religion and death**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!**_

* * *

_**Entery I ; Prologue**_

_"FELICIANO!" _

_"FRATELLO!"_

_"FELICIANO-SAN!" _

_"Arrivederci a tutti..." _

_"NO FELICIANO THERE COULD BE ANOTHER WAY OUT OF THIS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"_

_The brunet shook his head and smiled sadly at his injured friends, tears falling his face. Turning to his back to them, closing his eyes and looking up to the ceiling. _

_"Time to fix this for good..." he whispered, the dark room soon was filled with bright light that everyone had to close their eyes to block the strong light._

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I had that nightmare again...and it's becoming more and more real...it scares me. _

_This has been the sixth time I had woken up with the same dream, I am not sure why but I feel like something bad is going to happen. There was once more a lot of blood and everyone was in pain...but this time I was holding a black leather book. It was heavy in my hands and it gave me an odd feeling in my chest. _

_I am not sure why I am getting this dreams but I don't like them at all. _

_Especially when I keep seeing them all hurt and their cloths filled with blood. It keeps me thinking, what happen? What was I doing that they kept yelling my name?_

_But there always a ticking in the background and I see this old wooden clock behind them all, what does that mean? _

_I am not sure, but I have to go. I can no longer keep my eyes open. _

_Feliciano_

_ March 1, 2013_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Uhh...I don't know...but I blame HetOni -.-_**

**_Um it something like it but they aren't countries and it will be something else instead of Steve...probably, but I do have an idea or plot for this. _**

**_Anyways, please review and tell me if you want me to update at all~_**

**_Lucyxxx_**


	2. Entry II : The Gang and the Plan

_**Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors**_

_**Hetalia;**_

_**The Diabolic Clock in the Mansion**_

_**Warning: Contains Angst, blood, cursing, religion and death**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!**_

* * *

**_Entry II; Meet the Gang and Know the Plan._**

It had just recently become March and the students had spring fever at Hetalia High. The growing excitement was everywhere and everyone couldn't wait for spring break to start.

As the final bell rang, students rushed out of the classroom into the halls and towards freedom. The weekend was had come and spring break had started. Feliciano had found himself skipping alongside of Ludwig, his German best friend, and Kiku, a student who both Ludwig and he had quickly befriended. The trios were walking to a room; all of them were part of the Cultural Club and the last meeting before spring break was being held.

"Ve, I wonder what we are going to discuss …" Feliciano spoke as he came to a halt in front of the door and opening it. Eight people were already sitting around and talking to others or fighting as people could say.

"Che, you finally decided to come, Fratello, potato bastard. Kiki," A grumpy Italian said as walked towards the trio followed by a tall tan skin male who was smiling happily. "Fratello be nice and si! We had to stop by our locker." Feliciano answered as he hugged his brother who tired pushing him away but gave up after a while seeing Feliciano wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

"Alright people let's get this meeting started cause the hero has some awesome news!" A loud American teen yelled in the middle of the classroom. Everyone rolled their eyes but did go to find their seat. "HEY DON'T START WITHOUT THE AWESOME ME!" Yelled an albino teen as he came rushing in the room.

"You're late!: The American teen yelled, the albino shrugged his shoulders and took his seat next to his brother who was seated next to Feliciano.

"Alright, first is the attendance, Alfred F. Jones…here!" Alfred yelled, checking off his name from the list. "Arthur Kirkland?"

"Present."

"Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Oui, present and ready to serve~"

"Ivan Communist Braginski?"

"Da~"

"Yao Wang?"

"Here aru"

"Matthew Williams…who?"

"Here…"

"Matthew Williams, ya here?"

"Ja he's here! He is sitting right next to you!" Gilbert yelled, glaring at Alfred. "Oh, um…hi there Mattie…uh…I didn't see you there." Alfred said sheepishly as he marked Matthew present who he sighed but shook his head and said nothing.

"Okay back to the list," Alfred said as he continued to read.  
"Gilbert Beilshmidt…"

"Awesome is here!"

"Ludwig Beilshmidt…"

"Present."

"Feliciano Vargas…"

"Ve…pasta~"

"Kiku Honda…"

"Hai"

"Lovino Vargas…"

"Che, I am here."

"Antonio Hernandez Carriedo…"

"Aqui estoy~"

"Hmm…alright looks like everyone is here let's get this meeting started! The hero has some news for us." Alfred said as he put down the list and looked at his fellow members. ""Does everybody know about the house on the hill?" He then asked. He was met by silence and weird looks. "Yes, why do you ask…?" Arthur asked breaking the silence. Alfred grinned at them, "I say why don't we all go and check it out on Monday, the day we start spring break." Alfred stated. Everyone looked at him shock and horrified except for one. Feliciano looked at him confused and a bit shock.

"Oh NO NON NO NO!" Arthur said, "you can just plan something without asking you git!" Glaring at the American teen, Arthur felt that Alfred was being childish. "I hate to admit it, but mon ami is correct. I have a flight at Monday around three to leave to France." Francis then said, shaking his head letting his blond hair move with him as well.

"Kiku and I have to help around the restaurant around five and we cannot simply be playing around aru." Yao said and Kiku nodded his head. Soon everyone started to disagree with Alfred, leaving the American to pout.

"Fine, how about tomorrow? It's Saturday and no one is going to be going nothing…right?" Alfred then stated, looking at everyone with pleading eyes. Everyone got quiet and thought about his words. "Well…we probably can do it." Ludwig said, thinking about it carefully. "Ve~ we should go! It could be fun!" Feliciano then spoke, smiling at everyone. The others looked around and muttered between themselves. "Well…I guess we can go aru…" Yao said, "Kiku, you don't have to go unless you don't want to." Yao then said, looking at his adopted brother who shook his head. "It's fine, if you are going then I'll go too." The Asian said, Yao nodded his head at Kiku's words.

"If Yao-Yao is going then I'm going too." Ivan said, smiling his creepy smile that made Yao shivered and scoot closer to Alfred's chair. Arthur sighed, "I may probably go." He said, looking at his papers not wanting to see Alfred's face. "If Arthur is going then I can too!" Francis said, unsure what he had sign up too.

Alfred was now smiling but the only people who hadn't said anything were busy fighting each other. "Awesome is going too! I can't just let my little bruder have all the fun!" Gilbert then said, Ludwig just glared at him which caused the albino to laugh.

Even though no one heard him or saw him, besides Gilbert and from time to time Alfred, Matthew sighed and agreed with the American teen idea. "Che, I am NOT going. I want to sleep that day." Lovino said as he cross his arms in front of his chest. "I won't be able to go; tonight I will be going out of town and won't be returning till later on Saturday." Antonio said. Alfred nodded his head. "Alright, that's fine. Now, those who are going, we are going to be splitting up in groups," Alfred started, looking very excited. "Now, we are going to have Ludwig, Kiku, Feliciano and Gilbert in one group, your group will be named B. The rest will be in group A. Everyone will meet at the beginning of the hill. We will then take different paths to get to the house, the first ones who reach the house will put down a flag, which I am going to bring, and as well put down the time you reached the house. "Alfred explained, everyone nodded their head at the explanation, "We will all meet around one o'clock tomorrow. Bring anything that you wish to bring; also get a goodnight rest, the walk up the hill is about three hours long. Depending which path we choose, we should probably leave around eight-thirty outside the house and we all leave together and you guys can stay over the night at my place seeing its closer. "Alfred finished, counting down his fingers as he stated what he wanted to say.

"Uh…I think that would be all." He said as he got all his thought together. Everyone was quiet and surprised on how Alfred, the idiot who is always messing things up, was and had plan things out properly but none the less they all agreed and nodded their heads.

"That sounds like a prefect plan to moi." Francis said as he smiled at the American. Arthur nodded his head, "You git actually ad this plan didn't you?" The Brit asked, Alfred nodded his head smiling sheepishly. "Haha yeah…" Rolling his eyes Arthur nodded his head but didn't say anything more.

""With this plan there shouldn't be any problem at all." Ludwig stated, nodding his approval at Alfred. Kiku nodded his head, "You did well in planning this Alfred-san. "I agree, this plan does seem to be workable, aru." "Indeed, for an idiot, you impressed us Alfred." Ivan sated. Grinning, Alfred was feeling proud. "Thanks guys, the hero after all has to make sure everyone is safe!"

After a few minutes had pass, everyone agreed it was time to leave. Biding goodbye everyone felt nervous but excited for tomorrow, except for one. Feliciano couldn't help but feel weird about something kept telling him to run.

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_Today spring break had finally had come and everyone is happy and excited. _

_Also, today at the Cultural Club we had a meeting and Alfred had proposed to all of us about going to the house up the hill. The one that is supposed to be hunted, I am not sure but I feel scared, like something is waiting for us there. _

_Maybe it's just my nerves, who knows, but I am going to be with Luddy and Kiku and Gilbert. I hope it all goes alright and it's fun. I have to finish packing. _

_Feliciano_

_March 8, 2013_

* * *

_**A/N: An I update another story for another chapter! **  
_

_**Well anyways, the fun well begin in the next chapter...muwahaha! **_

_**Maybe...I don't know, I haven't looked at my notes since I started writing this in my note book, but if doesn't then it will be a filler. **_

_**Well please review and tell me what you think! :D **_

_**Lucyxxx**_


End file.
